I've Always Loved You
by shapnessislove
Summary: Based on a true story unfolding in my life, with some unexpected twists obvisouly.  I do not live in Harry Potter world. RH story. Should be good later on.
1. Im Going to Kill You!

**Disclamer: I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters mentioned. All of them are clearly made up by the amazing J.K. Rowling and i am just simply in her debt.**

**AN: This is somewhat of a true story in the process. Bases on MY life. Sorry if its not too crazy.**

"Sometimes he's just so annoying,"

Hermione and Ginny were sitting by the lake just having a cup of tea. As always when he was not around the subject of Ron had come up. "like when I'm trying to help him on his assignments and all he does is sit there and make jokes or whistle the Batman theme song"

"The WHAT theme song? What in bloody hell is BATMAN?" Ginny wasn't as in tune with muggle TV shows, or anything for that matter, like Hermione since she was a muggle born, and Ginny was apparently not.

"Oh well never mind about that, I'm still going to have to kill you, are you sure that he heard you when you told Dean?"

"Yeah well I'm pretty sure that he heard, 'cause when I told Dean, Ron just kinda gave me this little weird half smile." Ginny had only just told Hermione yesterday that she had told Dean that she liked Ron. That's not the problem, she trusted Dean not to tell anybody until she said so. But there was still the fact that when she told Dean, Ron was in the room only about fifteen feet away! "It's kind of funny though, cause when I saw him in the hallway today we both just started laughing."

"Oh great! He thinks I'm a complete loser doesn't he? That's the only reason that I can think of the would make him laugh like that. Or maybe he was just really happy. Yeah that could be it." So many thoughts were going through Hermione's head now that Ginny had told her that. Did he really think that she was a complete dumb ass or did he really like her and just doesn't really want anybody to know that yet. She could understand that. It could make him seem really desperate if right after he found out that she liked him he announced that he also liked her. Like he only liked her because she like him.

"Hey Hermey, you Ok over there? You have this kind of glazed eyes look going on,".

"Yeah I'm ok Gin, thanks, I was just thinking. Boys are such arse's sometimes aren't they?"

"Well you must have been thinking pretty hard to zone out like that. I was talking to you for like five minuets and you didn't even answer!"

Ginny started laughing. It was pretty funny. Hermione never "zone's out" like most people do. Soon Hermione was laughing also. And soon after that they just couldn't stop, until a shadow loomed over them as the were rolling on the ground. Too manly of a shadow to be a girl. The sun was in her eye so Hermione couldn't see who it was.

"What the hell are you doing? You scared us like half to friggin' death!"

"Oh well I was just here to tell you girls that it was almost supper time" said the boy.

Hermione knew that voice. She could never mistaken it. Ron. That was who it was.

"Oh. It's just you Ron. Hey. Yeah. Well, we'll be in a minute. You can leave now. Ok. Thanks."

"oh come 'on 'Mione. You really want me to leave? Wow. I feel really loved now. Ok well I guess I'll be going." He made his "I'msosadthatnobodylovesme,butImtotallyjustkidding" look that always makes Hermione melt.

"Oh. Well. IdidntmeanitlikethatRon! YouseemeandGinnwehavetogoanddouhhhhthatthing. RigtGin?Wegottogoanddothatthingbeforedinner?…."

"Oh it's ok Hermy, I can do it by myself if you want. How 'bout you and Ronny here just go on up to dinner and I'll be there in a few." "He he," thought Ginny, now I've got them alone, I wonder what that can mean?"

Hermione gave Ginny a "thank you, but I don't really know what to do!" look.

"Ok that sounds good Gin'. We'll see you at supper in a few. And don't use this time as an excuse to go and just snogg with Dean. 'Cause I'll find out. I always do." Ron had a very stern I'm your big brother look on and he was serions.

"Yeah yeah, sure you do not. All right see you soon!"

"Bye Ginny!" Hermione said.

**Author's Note: Ok well this is my first story i've written. So I would LOVE to hear what you all think. Next chapter allready in progress. I promise it will be a good one. No crazy stuff 'till later chapters though. Sorry if it is not amazing. **


	2. The Problem She Forgot

**_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Harry Potter charcters mentioned, they are created by the none other than the great JK Rowling_**

**AN: here's the second chapter. I hope that you like it. Now remember that it's based on a true story so some of how it goes is completely out of my hands.**

'What do I say?

Hermione had not been alone with Ron since he found out that she liked him. Usually she wouldn't be nervous around guys. She has so many guy friends. Actually the majority of them are. Really her only girlfriend was Ginny. But that's totally different when she likes the guy. Then she always freezes up and has no idea what to say.

"Sooo… what've you been up to today?" She thought that she should at least to make an effort to be normal.

"Well I WANTED to hang out with you guys, but of course no time for fun. Harry scheduled ANOTHER last minute practice. I mean I know that the Cup is coming up and we're playing Slytherin AGAIN, but COME ON! He doesn't let us even have like, one friggin' day off! It, it sucks. I miss spending time with you guys, with you. What have you been up too? I haven't seen you around much lately."

"Well you know, the usual, studying and shit. Not that much. You guys have had just a lot of practice I guess. I've been around."

"Yeah I know, but, I don't know, it just seems like that you've been ignoring me, or something, I don't know. Maybe I'm crazy.

"That wouldn't be a surprise."

"Hey! Now that's not fair!

"Yeah, yeah I know, just kidding Spazy McGee"

"Bloody Hell I'm starving! I wonder what's for supper. I hope there's pudding! I love that pudding'. Don't you puddin'?

"Wow I hope you've never actually used that pick up line on some poor girl before. She'll never look at pudding the same way again."

"Well now hey there I've never actually used it, but I'll keep that in mind. But its not my fault that I've never really had any practice."

"Yes you have! You had girls chasing you around all last year!"

"I know I'm only kidding you know, the girls love me. Though I haven't had many this year. It's so weird. They've loved me since I was first 5 feet tall."

"Yeah, yeah we know Mr. Braggy Pants,"

'Wow ok, well this isn't so bad I guess. I guess we can still be normal around each other. Maybe he didn't even really hear Ginny say that I like him.' Hermione was doing it again. She was zoning out again. What was her problem?

"'Mione? Arrrre you ok?"

"Oh, yeah, just thinking sorry."

"Hermy! There you are! I haven't seen you all day! Where have you been?!"

Seamus. She almost forgot. Her BOYFRIEND. The one that she thought that she loved. They had been dating for ever. Almost eight months, they were everybody's favorite couple.

'What now. Wow I'm in a BAD spot. Crap.'

Seamus gave her a big kiss.

"Eww you smell. What have you been doing?"

"Didn't Ron tell you? We had practice! Well I guess that I better go shower if I smell that bad then, I'll se you later Hermy, Ron,"

Seamus gave her a kiss and then left.

"So how are you and Seamus doing? Everyone heard about you guy's fight. You guys ok?

"I guess but we've been fighting like everyday though, about stupid things and crap. I don't know if we should take a break or not. I'm just so confused."

"Yeah I can tell. Well you know that you can always come to me if you need advice 'Mione"

"Yeah, ok."

As they arrived in the great hall their noses filled with the smell of good food, and their ears with laughter and conversations.

"Yes pudding!"

"Slow down you cowboy,"

"I'm a what?!" Ron Exclaimed

"Never mind,"

But Hermione's mind was already on something else. What is she going to DO?

**AN: So what do you all think? I hope that this one was a little better. It was definitely longer. Send me reviews; I need to know if you all like it!**


	3. A Blanked out Supper

**AN: **

**Ok well I hope that this story id being liked. It's my first one so don't give me too much grief. Oh and I do not own any of the Harry Potter character's mentioned. They were made by none other than the great J.K. Rowling**

Half an hour later Seamus arrived at supper.

"Hey guys what's up?"

The "nothing" of the tired crowd, most of them tired because of the extensive practice they had just had, caused him to put his focus on Hermione.

"So what did you do today Herm?"  
"Not much just hung out with Ginny by the lake. We didn't do much. I slept really late so I didn't really do anything today. What did you do just have practice?

"And I studied for finals a bit, I slept late too so I didn't get as much done as I had hoped but you know how Harry is around this time of year. Working our asses off."

"Yeah I know what you mean,"

But her mind was in a different place. What was she going to do. Did she really still love Seamus? They had been dating for what seemed like for ever, but their recent fights had made them grow apart more and more each day. They didn't talk as much anymore, and he was always with Dean now, he was almost never with her. It was just too weird. She didn't know what to do.

Now that she realized that she still loved Ron, she didn't know what to do. She had been spending so much time with him over the past couple of days that she had almost forgotten entirely about Seamus. He was being such an asshole that she didn't even really want to think about him over the last couple of days.

"Well supper was wonderful but I'm kind of tired. I think that I'm going to go up the common room and read or something," what Hermione really wanted to do was just sit there and think without anybody asking her if she was ok.

"Do you want me to come with you?" Seamus asked

"Nah, its ok I think that I just need a little alone time right now. I've got loads of stuff on my mind right now," all she needed was a good warm bubble bath and some pampering maybe she would ask Ginny for a good ol' Girls night.

"Hey Ginny, would you mind meeting me upstairs in our room in like an hour-ish?"

"Suuuuure, no problem, I'll see you there. Bye Hermy!"

"All right bye you guys see you later,"

She gave Seamus a quick kiss on the lips (she could tell that he wanted more though) and she left the Great Hall.

'All I really need is some good time alone' she thought to herself. 'This will do me some good. And then when Ginny comes maybe I can get her to my nails and stuff. She'll love doing that.

Just as Hermione was walking up the stairs she herd some one call out:

"'Mione, Mione wait up!"

'Shit' she thought, that's Ron I know it. And of course, when she turned around, all she could see was a tall, very handsome, red-headed boy running towards her.

"'Mione-- are you—sure-- that your-- ok? You seemed-- a little-- not Mione at supper," Ron said through gasps for air.

"Ron. I'm fine. Now don't worry. I'm just a little stressed out ok? Exams are coming up soon and I really just want to go up into my room take a nice, warm, LONG bubble bath and then get some more studying in before I go to bead that's all. Ok? I'm fine."

"Ok well I just wanted to make sure that you were ok. You just seemed a little tense that's all. I mean you seemed fine until Seamus arrived. But that's none of my business you said that you guys were fine, and I trust you."

'If you only knew' she thought

"Yes I'm fine. And now I want you to go back down to the Great Hall and eat so much pudding that it starts to come out of your ears, and don't worry about me ok?

"Allrighty, if you insist! Bye Mione!"

"Bye Ron"

'Thank god he's gone. I thought that I would never loose him. I wonder why he's been caring for me so much all of a sudden. I mean of course I don't mind but it's just a little weird. Maybe he does like me! Well I shouldn't get my hopes up.'

She was finally at the portrait hole.

"Chocolate frogs"

She said the password and went in to start the long night of pampering that she deserved.

**All right guys so I hope that you liked it so far. Fourth chapter is already in the process. I've had a very productive day! Well not really just been bored. Next chapter in either Ron or Seamus's point of view. I haven't decided yet! Keep reading!**


	4. What's wrong with 'Mione?

**A/N**

**Ok so basically the first three and a half chapters were written in one day. This is my first story I hope that you like it. Should get steamer later. **

'God she confuses me so much that girl. I don't know what to do with her. Well I know what I want to do with her. No. She has a boyfriend Ron. Calm yourself. Geeze. But what about when I heard Ginny telling Dean that she likes me? Was she just kidding 'cause I was right there? Or is it really true? That would explain why 'Mione has been acting so weird lately. I don't know. Maybe I just need to go up to the common room and relax too. No. I promised that I wouldn't worry about her too much. So I have to TRY and keep my promise. I'm just going to go back the Great Hall and hang out with everyone else.'

When Ron watched Hermione walk up the stairs to the common room he didn't know what to do. He loved her so much but he didn't want her to know, because, obviously she had a boyfriend. They had know each other since they were eleven, and ever since the first day that they meet each other he had loved her. Though she didn't know that. She would never know that, until he knew she felt the same way.

When Ron walked back into the Great Hall everyone was wondering where he had gone in such a hurry.

"Where'd you go Ronny?" Ginny wanted to know "Off chasing Hermy again?"

"No! I-I-I-I-I- just wanted to know that she was ok and all…she, she just seemed a little off that's all, that's all,"

"Yeah, yeah right Ron, we all know that you love her and don't deny it" Harry said

"I-I-I-I-I-I- do not love her! I just, I just, oh god I do, don't I," Ron slammed his head on the table.

What was he doing? She had a boyfriend! "I just don't know what to do you guys! AUGHHH!"

"Calm your self! You just need to think things through and know what your getting yourself into. But you never know. You know they've been fighting so much. You never know what could happen" Ginny tried calming her aching brother, though it wasn't helping that much.

"Well I have to tell you, you are very lucky that you can just walk right in here and start whining about your girl problems and you don't even notice that her boyfriend is sitting at the very same table as you!"

"Ohmigosh where is he? He isn't around is he?"

"No Ron he isn't, but you need to watch out or you could get your self and Hermione in some trouble."

"I would never want to get her in trouble. Your right. I just need to forget about this for a while and maybe it'll just all go away."

"Well no. What you need to do is get some SLEEP! I want you to go upstairs and go to bed early. Harry, you go to, you've been stressing yourself a lot to, with your Quidditch obsession and all. Both of you two up now!"

'Ginny really knows what to do when people are stressing out' thought Ron

"Ok well we'll go if you PROMISE to take care of 'Mione ok Gin?" said Harry "we're all just worried about her she has been acting weird since her and Seamus had their huge fight. I mean I know that it was a pretty bug but come on, there has to be something else."

"Ok, I promise now just go ok? And if you see her when you get there just keep walking and DO NOT try and figure her out ok? It's none of your business what's going on with her right now unless she wants to tell you."

"So you know" both boys said practically in unison

"Yes I guess that I do but she doesn't want you to know right now so scat ok?

"Fine" and they left in a hurry

Meanwhile Ron's mind was on a rollercoaster.

What was really going on with 'Mione? What was going on with her and Seamus? Were they going to break up? Why was their fight such a big deal? They HAD been going out for such a long time maybe they had just had grown apart. Who knows. He couldn't figure her out right now. Or ever. Her mind was just so complex that he just didn't know what to do. Maybe Harry would.

"So do you have any idea what's going on with "Mione? Cause she's really starting to worry me" he thought that it was a shot trying maybe he would know something

"No. But I have a feeling that it is something to do with her and Seamus's fight last weekend. That there is something about that fight that made it happen, that we do not know about. Something' been going on in her head that she has not been telling us. And we have to find out what it is."

"I couldn't have agreed with you more mate. She just worries me more and more each day."

**AN: Ok well this chapter was a little harder to write than the others and I didn't like it as much, but the next one will be better I promise. **


	5. Missing the Comforts of Home

**A/N: I had a little writers block before this chapter from writing the first four chapters. Hope that it's ok!**

As soon as Hermione got in the portrait hole she ran upstairs and got her key to the prefects bathroom. But as she was walking out the door again to go and relax she bumped into no other that Seamus. The one person that she really did not want to see right now.

"Hey there baby, where you going? You seemed a little spacey during supper."

"Ahhh, I'm ok, don't worry Hun. I'm just a little stressed out with exams and things right now. Now I'm just going to go and take a nice long bath in the prefects bathroom with all of the bubbles and jazz so I'll see you later ok?

"Ok love you, see you later" He gave her a long kiss and then hugged her. It made her feel a ting of guilt. She knew that he still had feelings for her even though they were still fighting all the time now.

She thought about this on the way to the bathroom. Did she still have feelings for him? They had been together so long, and gone so much together, but why all of a sudden after one of their usual dumb fights, why were they so broken she did not know. They were usually so strong and now they were not. She was so confused.

And it was so weird, all of a sudden when this thing was happening with Seamus, and she had finally realized that she still loved Ron like she had from the beginning, they started spending more and more time together. They were always practicing Quidditch together, and playing chess and stuff. It was so weird.

She had finally arrived at the bathroom.

"Thank god, I'm finally going to get what I really need."

She went up the bathtub and turned on all of the bubbles and the aroma that she liked best.

Lavender and vanilla. It always reminded her of home; it was what her mother always used to refresh the house.

It was times like these that she missed home the most. She wished that she could just go into her own private bedroom and curl up and sleep on her own bead that she had since she was four years old when she wanted a "princess bed".

But right now in the bathtub filled with bubbles alone was almost as good as that.

She had been enjoying it so much that she didn't even notice that she had been in there for almost forty-five minutes! She had told Ginny that she would meet her in the dorms at 8:00 and it was now 7:45.

She got out and put on her blue plaid jimjams and blue cami. She had to look good enough if she was going to walk through the common room right after getting out of tub time. She put her now very clean, and very delicious smelling hair up in a bun, locked the bathroom, and started back to the common room.

When she arrived there she was glad that she had put on matching and her best looking jimjams because it seemed that every Gryffindor member was in the common room. She said hello to a couple of people and then went up to her room to meet Ginny. She hoped that this would be a very relaxing evening, but boy was she in for a surprise.

When she got in Ginny leapt up from her bed and practically tackled Hermione.

"I want to know EVERYTHING that is going on, even the things that I DON'T know.

**A/N: Oooh and a dramatic ending huh? I liked this chapter a lot. I thought that it was a good spot for a narrator's point of view not the usual characters. Keep reading! I hope that you're liking!**


	6. Three's a Magic Number

**A/N: Get ready for both sides of the story with a little Seamus thrown in there!**

Right after that Hermione just started crying. She didn't even really know why this was starting to become such a big deal. It was just one measly fight right? Than why did she feel as thought it was still going on and was never going to end?

"I, I don't—know Ginny," she said through sobs "I don't know what do, I'm in-- love-- with your brother—and, and I'm so confused-- because I, I--thought that I loved-- Seamus and, and I just-- don't know –what-- to do!" It felt good to her to just let it all out. She knew tat Ginny would understand and she would know what to do. She trusted her.

"Tell you what, you need to stop crying and look at me. Ok? Now I know that your confused and all, but you can't keep it all bottled up inside like this! One day you might crack! No go and sit on your bed and I'm going to go and make you and I a nice face mask ok? Do NOT get off this bed."

"Ok," Hermione said in a small voice, trying not to cry "and Ginny, thank you."

"No problem, that's what sisters are for right?"

**MEANWHILE IN THE BOYS DORMITORY**

"So Harry, what so you know that I don't know? You seem like you know something. Do you?"

"No mate I have to say that I don't," Harry said truthfully disappointed. He really wished that he did know something though "if I did know something, trust me that you would be the first person that I would tell. I know that you love her mate. I wouldn't keep information like that away from you."

"Oh, right, ok, I should have known that. I'm sorry that I doubted you mate. I'm just so worried about poor 'Mione, you know? She just hasn't been herself since last weekend. It's weird, when she was being herself around us all last weekend, and Seamus wasn't around she was fine. But when he came back into the picture when they weren't fighting "anymore", that's when she started being weird. Like she didn't really want him around anymore. Like she as just fed up with him.

"Yeah, I noticed that too. And hasn't she been acting a little weird around you too? Like shy almost? Like she likes you!"

"Yeah I wish. But now that you mention it I did hear Ginny telling Dean the other day that she likes me. Do you think that she could have actually been serious?"

"Maybe. It would explain why she's been blanking out so much. You know thinking about what she should do. Like when she's with you, she thinks that she should break up with Seamus, but when she's with Seamus she is totally confused and just kinda zones out and doesn't' know what to do."

"That could make sense mate, I think that you're on to something here."

Ron was getting excited now. Did Hermione really like him in that way? But what about Seamus? What's going on with him?

What was going on?

**AT THE SAMETIME IN THE LIBRARY**

Seamus was in his favorite place of all time. The library. It helped him to relax. And it reminded him of Hermione. It was where they met. Well they always knew each other, since the first day of school in their first year. But this is where they really met. One day when she was looking for a book that she had read probably around twenty times already she couldn't find it. Seamus had the book she was looking for and it all went uphill from there. They just found so many things in common with each other that they couldn't stay apart. Soon they were attached at the hip. They were everybody's favorite couple and they were just so cute.

But everything was different now. Now he didn't know who she was anymore. Sure they'vehad a couple of fights before. Every couple did at one point. But they were always resolved in about thirty minutes. That's how much they loved each other. But where was she now? They almost never talked, they never just "hung out" anymore. It was all different now since she got mad at him two weeks ago.

It was the weekend of Ron's birthday, and they had no classes on Monday due to teacher meetings all day long. So they were all going to go to London for the weekend. But Seamus at the last minute decided that he wanted to stay behind and just chill with himself, maybe catch up on some "studying" and stuff. But what ever. That was cool.

But what happened that weekend was not. Seamus promised that he would call her before he was going to bed the first night that they left. Thought he never did. They next morning he did call, however, she did not want to talk to him. She said that he was being a bastard to her the whole conversation, and she didn't want to talk to him. He promised that he would call a couple of times more that weekend, but never did. Then on Sunday night, Ron's birthday, the day before SEAMUS's birthday they got in another fight. She was trying to make him feel "guilty" that he couldn't spend the day with her on HIS birthday. Whatever. They made up and he thought that they were ok. But now he wasn't so sure. She was acting so strange since she came home from hanging out with all of her other friends. He didn't know what was going on. But maybe he didn't want to know. Maybe she just needed a break to study or something. Maybe she was just stressed.

Yeah, yeah that was it.

**A/N: ok so here was just about everybody's point of view in the story. Just a little heads up I have no idea for the next chapter so it might take a day or two to show up.**


	7. Everything's back to normal

Hermione woke up the next day feeling much better than she had the night before. Ginny had made her night very relaxing and helpful. They stayed up all night doing each other's nails, hair and telling stories. Ginny's were hilarious. Most of them were about when all the Weasley kids were little. She said that Ron (when he was little) would run around the house naked with only a "cape" tied around his neck yelling "I can fly, I can fly, I can fly!" Hermione tried to imagine it without laughing but it was impossible. The whole night they just were rolling around on their beds crying because they were laughing so hard.

Hermione immediately got up after she awoke, something that she did not do to often, only when there was something on her mind. She pulled on some jeans, put on a shirt and slipped on her new slip on shoes that she loved and went down to the Common Room. When she got down the stairs she saw a strange sight. Ron, Harry and Seamus were all sitting in front of the fire whispering to each other, but so quietly as if they didn't wasn't even each other to hear.

"Heeeeeeey guys….what'ch ya talking about over here?" she dared to ask, Though she wasn't sure that she even wanted to know.

"Auugh, nothing. Just nothing. Nothing at all." Said Ron clearly startled.

"Yeah, nothing," said Harry "don't worry 'Mione it was nothing. Just the usual, quidditch.

"Oh. So you wouldn't mind if you joined you boys then? It wouldn't be a problem?

"Uhhh no! Not at all! That wouldn't be a problem would it guys?" Seamus wanted to keep their cover as well as he could. Even if the other two bimbos couldn't.

"No, no that's cool 'Mione." Ron wanted to make her feel as at home as he could. In one way more than an another though.

"Good, cause I would hope that you weren't talking about, oh I don't know, me!"

"oh no, we weren't of course not," Harry said kind of in a low voice. Though they all said that they were not talking about her she knew that they were all fibbing her.

"Well carry on with your conversations then." She walked over to Seamus and snuggled up in his lap. She felt so right when she was there. Like she fit in with him. Like they belonged together. But did they? 'Come on Hermione,' she said to herself 'you need to figure this out. Soon!'

"Right 'Mione? Don't you agree?"

Oh crap. Harry was asking her a question. And she had no idea what they were even talking about anymore.

"Oh, yeah, right sure!" she thought that maybe that would keep them believing that she was paying attention.

"Were you even paying any attention 'Mione?" Ron wanted to know. He had this stern look upon his face. Like he was a bit concerned. Oh she wished that he would pain for her. That would be her only wish. That one day he would love her to.

"Ahh, no not really. Sorry guys. My minds been a little pre-occupied lately. I have this essay that I turned in about a week ago and I still haven't gotten it back yet and I'm pretty anxious to know what I got,"

"Oh, well at least that sounds like the normal mellow Hermione that we know and love. Back to your normal self, eh?"

Seamus was so caring. Why would she even consider wanting to give him up so easily? But what about the times when all he does was treat her like shit and act like a bitch? He was never like that before when they first started dating. Only really recently did he act like this. And it scared her. During these periods he wouldn't talk to her, never answer his cell phone when she called (she had triggered it to work in the castle so they could talk after curfew when they had to be in their rooms) or return the fifteen messages she would leave, and he would only make plans to hang out with Dean. Not anybody else. It was the weirdest thing. But after a couple of days went by everything would be back to normal. Like nothing even happened. Now was one of those times, when everything was clam and normal. But how long was it going to last?

"Yeah I guess you could say that," addressing Seamus's question, "I've just been stressing about exams and being really tired. Nothing to worry about, ok you guys?" She knew as long as she could convince them that she was ok the better.

"Yeah, well, I guess I can see that. Well as long as your ok now….." a huge grin spread across his face. He looked Hermione in the eye and then dove down and kissed her senseless, until both of them heard a discussed voice:

"Ummm, yeah. Ewww. Go and get a room, we're still here you dopes!"

Ron. He was totally jealous and both him and Seamus knew it though neither would admit it to the other that deep down inside the resented each other because of Hermione. Because if they did it could cause problems in the long run. Maybe even a triangle that nobody anted to have between the three of them.

**A/N: This chapter I wrote the majority of it in my chorus class when we had a totally bogus sub for the day so sorry if it isn't great but I hope to come up with some good stuff since the holidays are coming and that means VACATION!**

**Woot, woot!**


	8. Everything in its rightful place

So since things were normal between Hermione and Seamus now, it was a normal day. Her and Seamus would go to Breaky then maybe go to the library for a hour or two, sit by the lake, have supper, make out in the common room to everyone's displeasure, and go to their rooms and talk on their phones after curfew. If it was a school day there would be classes in between obviously.

Today was Sunday. Hermione's favorite day. After she hung out with the boys for a little while it was time for church. Her and Ron always went together. Nether of them was religious, but It was a good way to spend time together without anybody asking why. This is where they would talk the most since it was just the two of them. They decided to walk today rather than take a carriage since it was so nice.

"So 'Mione, what did you and Gin do last night?" Ron wanted to know

"The usual; hair, nails, talked about you,"

"Really?!" He was excited now. He was hoping that they only talked about good things. Boy was he wrong.

"Yeah. Ginny told me that when you were six you would run around the house naked pretending that you could fly! You never told me that Ronny!"

"Well why would I? She shouldn't have told you that…" he grumbled while Hermione went in to hysterics.

"Well it was pretty funny. I enjoyed it. We had fun,"

"Yeah, well, ugh,"

By the time that they got back from church it was lunch time. It was so nice out that Hermione, Harry and Ron decided to eat outside. Just the three of them. When they were done with lunch Hermione decided to go and study and do a little reading up in her room. Her two favorite things to do. She liked this. They way things were normal now. No drama, no fighting, no nothing. Just calm. Maybe if she just forgot about Ron for a little while everything would be ok. Nothing to be confusing or annoying.

Hermione knew that she couldn't do that. But she tried.

**A/N: WOW. I didn't really like this chapter. But trust me it gets much better in the next few chapters!**


End file.
